


Sleep is for the Weak

by AccordionOwl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Possible Lance/Hunk, Shiro and keith, this might be crap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 16:28:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10364694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccordionOwl/pseuds/AccordionOwl
Summary: The paladins have been fighting galra ships non stop and they finally get some well deserved rest.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First Voltron fanfic featuring Shiro/Keith and possibly some Hunk/Lance. Have in mind that this is the first fanfic I write in YEARS and I'm simply trying something out. Enjoy it and I might add another chapter thingie thing containing Hunk/Lance, maybe I just focus on Shiro/Keith? We will see! owo  
> Read and enjoy folks, let me know if you want me to build on this because I might have more to write.

It had been a hard day. A day that had been spent on shooting down never ending galra ships. This had been the group's reality for quiet some time. Shooting at galra ships, saving a planet from Zarkon's claws, being shot at by galra ships again, saving a planet. It had been rolling like that for quiet some time and all the group wanted were some proper sleep.

 

The group had been shooting and fihting galra ships since the first alarm the previous evening. All of them had planned to take a breather and get some proper sleep. Everyone had only been able to leave the dining area when the alarm rang and even if all five paladins gave a displeased grunt, they had left to their lions and fought the galra ships. Allura had been havinga hard time finding the perfect moment to create a wormhole for them to get through thanks to all the ships shooting at the barrier and giving the paladins, Allura and Coran a hard time. They had managed thought, luckily and in the end they had been able to get through a wormhole and once again be away from Zarkon and his puppets.

 

Once all of them were in a safe place and drifting through space and all the paladins had placed their lions in their hangars, Allura gave them all permission to go and get some well needed and deserved rest. Pidge had quickly left to her room, deciding to get some sleep before she would relax in green's hanger. The young woman would probably spend time trying to make another upgrade for her lion. Hunk had retired to the kitchen, deciding to try out new ideas for their meals. Hunk relaxed when being around food and Hunk needed to relax after the battle. Lance had gone to his room and made it very clear that he did not want to be disturbed. The beauty needed his beauty sleep, otherwise he would be an annoying beast. Allura had retired to her quarters, deciding to sleep. Coran were at the deck, napping while holding a eye out for enemies. The only ones left in their common room were Shiro and Keith.

 

The black and red paladin were silent. They were both exhausted and not were it only thanks to the intense battle, no no, they both had been stupid enough to think that they could fool around some before getting some rest and oh so wrong they had been. They hadn't had the slightest time to rush off from the dining area the previous evening when the alarm rang, so both paladins had spent the entire battle sexually frustrated. Now both men were too tired to even think about it.

  
”It was a stupid idea. Don't let me do it again”. The red paladin spoke and Shiro gave a tired grunt as an answer. They had been teasing under the dining table before the alarm rang. Keith had been having a hand over Shiro's groin, teasing with his fingers over the fabric while Shiro had been having his human hand placed at the inside of Keith's thigh, dangerously close to the red paladins groin. Both had been stupid but they both now knew that teasing at the dinner table were a horrible idea, no matter how fun it was.  
”Let's go to bed and sleep, only sleep”. The black paladin spoke, took the red paladins hand and started to walk.

 

They both went to Shiro's room and undressed in silence. Both were really exhausted but decided on that a shower were needed since they both stank after the battle. Believe it or not, piloting a gigantic lion were sweaty. They showered separately in the tiny bathroom, knowing the dangers of showering together. One of them always ended up frustrated no matter if they touched or not. Keith had showered first and Shiro after and when Shiro came out from the bathroom he couldn't help but to smile. Keith were adorable when he were in Shiro's bed, all cuddled up under the blanket and his hair still wet from the shower. Slowly did he walk over and heard Keith make a grunt when Shiro crawled down beside him, pulling him into the little spoon.

 

People probably didn't believe it but Keith loved being the little spoon. He loved having Shiro's arms around him, having his back pressed to the older man's chest. He loved it and he loved Shiro, just as much as Shiro loved him.

 

The whole ”we will only sleep” started out good. Keith partly faded away into a sleep but never really got into the deep sleep he wanted. He seemed to always be pulled back by Shiro that were moving against him.  
Wait.  
Shiro were slowly moving against him? Slowly? It took him a moment before he grunted heavily and actually felt the bulge in Shiro's underwear move against his underwear covered ass. Of course, they both knew better than to be in the same bed when they were sexually frustrated AND tired. They always ended up fucking anyway.

 

Shiro kept slowly rubbing himself against Keith's ass and Keith had to chuckle before he turned his head to Shiro, kissing the fully awaken man. They ended the kiss and both chuckled, soon stripping each other of the underwear.  
  
”Fuck's sake Shiro”.  
  
Both chuckled again and kissed.  
Sleep were for the weak.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So will I continue on this? Maybe?  
> Have in mind that English is not my first language, so there can be spellings wrong, wrong words etc etc.  
> I hope you enjoyed this story thought ^-^  
> (Will the story contain some badly good sexy stuff? M-a-y-b-e)


End file.
